Open eyes
by Saito namikaze
Summary: Naruto Namikaze has been in jail for 12 years thanks to the council. Now he is freed and allowed to start his ninja career. But what will he do when is finally free? or is he really free? Naru/Saku later on
1. Freedom

**Alright new story. This story is with a Kyuubi yet normal Naruto. I hope I don't do so much Sakura bashing in this. Hope this one works out well.**

**Open eyes**

**Chapter 1- Freedom**

Deep down under the village of Konohagakure, in the Anbu level 5 jail was only one cell. The demon child of Konohagakure is it's cell. For twelve years the demon child lived there. He was never meant to be there but the council decided to lock him up for twelve years.

Only few people came to see him and it was often. These people had a certain relationship with the child's parents. They loved the boy but could do nothing to help him get out. These people were Jiraiya, Tsunade, The Sandaime hokage, Rin. But the person who came to see him the most was Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha was to guard the boy at all times and grew close. Itachi still comes to see the boy even when he was branded a missing ninja. This boys name is…

"Get up." A voice ordered. There was no response from the dark cell. "I Said…" "It's okay. I'll handle this." A kind male voice stated. "Yes Lord hokage." The guard bowed. The hokage opened the door allowing light to fill the dark cell.

"It's okay, you can get up." Hiruzen reassured. One eye opened from the cell. The eye was demon red with a black slit. "Is it time to train?" A calm young voice came from the cell. "No, You are free." The hokage smiled. He red eye changed but it was to dark to see what color it was. "I'm free? But…" "It's okay. Your godparents will take care of you." Hiruzen smiled. "What about Nii-chan?" The young voice asked. "He will still watch over you." Hiruzen stated.

"It's not fair for what they did to him." The voice growled. "It's not fair what they did to you, despite your fathers wishes." Hiruzen frowned. The voice didn't answer so the hokage turned on the light.

The lights turned on to show a clean cell but there were scrolls for jutsu and seals spread around. But in the middle of the room was a young boy who looked twelve or thirteen. He had spiky blonde hair with red tips at the end. He was covered with a black cloak. His head was faced down so the old man couldn't see his face.

"Come are you ready to go?" Hiruzen grinned. "Where am I going?" The boy asked still not looking up. "I have enrolled you onto a genin team. Jiraiya and Tsunade think it is best for you to socialize with other kids." Sarutobi informed. The boy stood but still didn't show his face instead he pulled the hood over his head, the only thing you could see was his sapphire blue eyes which had black slits.

"What rank am I really JiJi?" The boy wondered with a smirk. "You are the rank of a special jonin. But to get promoted you must show the council that you are willing to participate." Hiruzen informed. "I'm no ones tool! If they think that then I rather be in this cell!" The boy growled. "It's okay. You are not seen as no ones tool." Hiruzen stated.

He waited for the boy to step out his cell but he didn't. "What's wrong?" Sarutobi asked. "I want rights." The boy stated with a fact. The Hokage raised his eye brow in curiosity. "What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"The villagers, if any of them assault me or my home, anything that's mine I have the right to kill them." The boy paused. "I grant you permission." Hiruzen allowed. "What is the curfew?" The boy wondered. "Mid-night."Hiruzen answered. "That's fine. Will I be able to train anywhere? Even the forest of death?" The boy wondered.

That request took awhile for the Sandaime to answer too. "Yes." He finally spoke. The boy sighed before stepping out. "Lead the way lord hokage." The boy bowed slightly. "Of course, but here. I thought you would prefer black." The hokage smiled handing the boy a black leaf headband. The young boy took it and tied it around his neck.

"Where to?" The boy asked. "The academy. Follow me." Before the two walked out of the room the boy looked back at his cell that was his home for his whole life. "My stuff?" The boy wondered. "I will have Jiraiya and Tsunade pick them up." Hiruzen smiled. The boy nodded before continuing the walk.

In the academy was a class room of newly fresh genin of Konohagakure. Standing in front of them was their teacher Iruka umino. "Alright we will start with team 7. That will be Sakura haruno and Sasuke uchiha." Iruka informed. "WHAT? Sensei why does bill board brow get to be with Sasuke-kun?" Ino yamanaka demanded.

"Because that is what lord hokage requested. Now sit down." Iruka ordered. Ino sat down with a huff. "Sensei, isn't each team supposed to have 3 members? How come our team only has two?" Sakura haruno wondered. "You will have a third member in fact he or she is on their way. Now for the rest of the teams…" Iruka continued. After 5 minutes the door opened and the hokage walked in.

"Lord hokage." Iruka bowed as did the kids. "Hello everyone. I came here to introduce team 7's third member. You can come in now." Hiruzen smiled. Every looked at the door when a young boy with tan pants and a black cloak with a hood over his head walked in. No one could see his face. He took a seat in the back of the room next to the window.

Everyone wanted to know who he was and what he looked like. "I hope you get along with your team. I will see you and your godparents later." The hokage grinned. The boy turned his head to the hokage and grinned under his hood. "Thanks JiJi, see ya later." The boy smiled before turning back to window watching.

No one besides the hokage could tell that he smiled. That hood really covered everything. The hokage bowed slightly before leaving. "Well umm would you like to introduce your self?" Iruka asked. The boy didn't face him. "Nah. I'll do it later." He said in a causal tone like he knew everybody in the room.

"Well okay then. Anyway your jonin instructors should be here shortly. Goo luck everyone one." Iruka grinned before leaving. After 10 minutes Ino's group and Team 7 were still in the room. Shikamaru Nara was sleeping, Choji Akamichi was eating and Ino was talking to Sakura trying to figure out who the boy was.

Sasuke was…brooding, not caring who the boy was, just thinking how he didn't need a team. A minute passed and Ino's team sensei Asuma Sarutobi walked in. The boy was tired of waiting and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously not sure how he would react. "Our sensei is late and I'm bored. I'll see ya later." The boy waved. Before he jumped out the window the door opened and a sliver head of hair peeked in.

"Are you team 7?" The man asked. "Yes sir. Are you our sensei?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Lets go up to the roof top." The man pointed. The boy already left when he said he was their sensei. Sasuke nor Sakura saw him leave.

When they arrived to the roof top the boy was leaning over the rail looking over the village. "Alright everyone lets introduce ourselves. Tell me your name dislikes, likes and dream and ambition." The silver haired jonin said. "Can you go first?" Sakura asked. "Okay. My name is Kakashi hatake. My…" "Don't bother saying anything else if your not gonna tell us." The boy interrupted. Sakura and Kakashi stared at him confused.

"Okay wise guy, why don't you go first? And take of the hood." Kakashi smirked. The boy took of his hood revealing his spiky blonde hair with red tips. His sapphire blue eyes shined in the light. He also had whisker like marks on his cheeks. Sakura thought the boy was cute, not as cute has her Sasuke-kun but cute.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze…" "What?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto turned to him bored. "That's right Uchiha, I'm a Namikaze. Deal with it. Anyway…" "What the hell do you mean deal with it? Who are you to tell me an uchiha deal with it? You might be lying! The last Namikaze was the foruth hokage!" Sasuke glared.

"You interrupt me one more time and Itachi will really be the last Uchiha." Naruto glared his eyes turned red. Sasuke paled at the sight but was screaming inside and promised to kill anyone who said that name.

"For your information my father was the fourth hoakge. I am the last Namikaze and I plan to keep that way for a little bit. Now as I was saying, My name is Naruto Namikaze, I dislike the villagers and the council. I like sunlight, training, My godparents and others. My dream is to bring justice to the council and restore my clan. I have no ambition." Naruto finished his eyes back to the sky blue.

Sakura anted to know more about this boy. Where did he come from, why wasn't he at the academy, is there a reason he disliked the council that protects us?

Kakashi was still on the fact that this kid was his sensei's son. If he was his son then that meant Kushina was most likely his mother. He felt guilty that he didn't know or try to protect the boy.

"You pink hair, your next." Kakashi informed. Sakura snapped out of her little world and started to introduce herself. "My Name is Sakura haruno, I like…" she glanced to Sasuke then blushed. "I don't have time for this." Naruto stated standing up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi wondered. "My new home. If she is going to only state her name and stare at the emo prick then I'm out. My time has been wasted enough. I'll see you at the training grounds." Naruto informed flipping off the rooftop.

"Sensei don't you think he's rude?" Sakura asked. "No. He spent a long time in somewhere no child should be. He's right his time has been wasted and now he wants to use it properly." Kakashi explained. "Well who is he? I never seen him before." Sakura stated.

"Well if you want to know more talk to lord hokage or his godparents. I will see you two at the training grounds tomorrow at 8. Bring what you need to kill me because you will be given a certain test. Oh and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi winked before shunshin away.

"Hey! What about me?" Sasuke demanded not being able to say his name. Sakura ignored him and ran to find the hokage to know who this boy was. Sasuke scowled before going to go train.

Naruto used the roof tops to find his new home. He couldn't wait to see his godparents who were his legal guardians now. Once he found the right street he jumped down and walked to the compound of the Namikaze. His parent's house.

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After about 30 seconds the door swung open to show Tsunade dripping wet from coming out the shower. "Naruto-kun! Your home!" Tsunade cheered hugging her godson. Naruto hugged her back a slight blush on his face.

"It nice to see you baa-chan. Is pervy sage here?" Naruto wondered. "Nope. That Baka went to talk to the old man. But he will be here soon. Come on in." Tsunade grinned. Naruto grinned back before walking in to his new home.

The house inside was Huge! It had a flight of stairs on both sides leading up to a balcony. On the lower level was a path to the kitchen, he decided he would find the food later. He was currently walking up the long flight of stairs. Tsunade lead him to his room. The door was orange with black flames but it was closed.

"Naruto-kun." Tsunade called. Naruto looked at her curious. "In there is all your stuff and then some." Tsunade stated. Naruto nodded opening the door and walked inside with Tsunade behind him still in her towel.

The room was like a master bedroom. The bed was king sized. At the foot was two big chests. He looked around to see another door. He opened it to see shelves against walls.

"Is this the closet?" Naruto asked. "Yup. You have your own bathroom too.' Tsunade smiled. Naruto smiled before walking out the closet. There was a large plasma Tv bolted to the wall from across his bed.

"I didn't know they selled these back then." Naruto smirked. "Oh they didn't. the pervert bought one a few days ago and installed it for you." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded. There were book shelves across the room and dressers.

"This is great. My parents did this for me?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. This is the basic design but we remodeled it. Let me change into some clothes. I'll be right back." Tsunade said walking out the room.

Naruto turned around and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was clean and sparkly. It had a shower and a bathtub next to it. the room also had a large sink with a cabinet. He smiled walking out. His attention finally turned to the two chests. He walked to them unlatching the chest that was white with red flames.

Hiruzen was currently talking to Jiraiya about Naruto. "So what are we gonna do about the council? He's to young to take his fathers seat." Jiraiya stated. "That he is. I was thinking you could take the seat till he is of age." Hiruzen smirked. "Me?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes. Being Naruto's guardians, you are basically his parents." The old Sarutobi stated.

"Tsunade and I could never replace Minato and Kushina. We may be his godparents but we can't do that." Jiraiya stated. "I know that. Just take the seat. You two are already living in their house. Why not take the seat? Keep the council in balance." Sandaime said.

"Fine." Jiraiya grumbled. "Now what are we gonna do once he opens those chests? Are you planning on giving him the letter?" Sandaime asked. "Yes. They wanted us too when he was ready, and I think he is ready to know. He won't be able to open the second chest with out the key." Jiraiya informed.

The hokage was gonna say more when a knock came at the door. "Enter." The door opened and Sakura walked in. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I wanted to ask you about Naruto." Sakura informed. Jiraiya turned to Sakura with a smirk on his face. "Are you his teammate?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes sir. Do you know him?" Sakura wondered. "Yes I do. He's my Godchild. What do you want to know about the gaki?" Jiraiya wondered.

"Well why haven't I seen him or why he hasn't been in the academy. And if he really is the son of the Yondaime. Because I heard the Yondaime didn't have a wife." Sakura asked.

"Well you must ask Naruto these questions yourself. If he's willing to tell you. But yes he is the son of the Yondaime. The Yondaime was married but never announced it because of war. His father and mother were the only thing that kept him from being executed when he was born." Jiraiya explained.

"Why would he be executed? Is that the reason he dislikes the council?" Sakura wondered. "Dislike? He hates the council. But yes. I'm going back home to see him would you like to come?" Jiraiya offered. "Yes sir." Sakura nodded. "Alright you coming old man?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes. I told him I would see him later. Do you know if Rin is coming?" The Sandaime asked.

"Yes. She got back from her mission earlier today. Lets go." Jiraiya walked out with Sakura and Hiruzen.

Naruto stared at the contents in the chest in disbelief. He picked up the orange coat with black flames dancing at the bottom. "Is this foe me?" He whispered. "Yes. Your father had that made for you. He was gonna give it when you were made a genin. I thinks there's more." Tsunade walked in fully dressed.

Naruto looked inside to see a long katana sitting at the bottom. A fox anbu mask was beside it. A black kunai holster was also inside. There were also scrolls but one scroll stood out of the rest. It was yellow and purple with a S on it.

"Baa-chan is this?" "Yes. That's the Hiraishin no jutsu scroll. Your father had 3 levels and he only had time to master the first two. He was able to do the third but he couldn't finish." Tsunade explained. Naruto picked up the scroll with extreme care like it was gonna break.

"I'm gonna learn it." Naruto stated. "What? Naruto you…" "I can and I will. If I was able to master the rasengan in a week then I will be able to master this. I will finish what my father couldn't do." Naruto declared. "Okay Naruto-kun but lets go see the rest of the house first." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto nodded putting everything back neatly and locking the chest back. To be careful he sealed it so only he could open it. He walked with Tsunade around the house. He walked down stairs to the large living room. There were couches and tables around but nothing spectacular.

He walked into the beautiful large kitchen. The tiles were marble as was the counters. There was a large oven and a microwave. The cabinets had glass windows so you could see the many dishes and china.

Next he walked down the basement which was a large weight room. He made mental note this is where he would defiantly work out. Tsunade the led him to the great big backyard. Across the yard was a training field for sparring.

"This place is great! How did mom and dad afford this?" Naruto wondered. "Well your father did lots of dangerous S-rank missions as did your mother. He was also the Hokage which paid him a lot. But most of it was because the Namikaze clan owns nearly half the village. There are many banks in the village and stores that your clan owns. So you could imagine what kind of income they were getting. With that much money they were able to pay off the mortgage." Tsunade explained.

"Wow so basically were filthy stinking rich?" Naruto smirked. "That's right." Tsunade grinned. They walked back in the living room to see Jiraiya opening the door 3 people behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto wondered. "Well she came to ask you some questions naruto." Hiruzen stated. "Sorry but no. I have no interest telling my past to a fan girl of the emo prick." Naruto waved her off. "Naruto be nice! She is your teammate after all." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah so? That doesn't mean I have to build a relationship with her." Naruto smirked coldly. Sakura was qeuit the whole time. Suddenly Naruto was bonked against the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?" Naruto demanded. "Your being such a kakashi. Lighten up. She wanted know more about you so you could be friends." Rin scolded.

"Yeah well I don't need them! I don't see how friends got me out of that hell hole!" Naruto glared. Everyone got quiet, knowing he had a point. "You can stay if you want but I'm not talking. I'll be in my room." Naruto stated going up stairs.

"BAH! That baka! He's just as bad as Kakashi." Rin growled. "Why does he seem so angry? What was he talking about?" Sakura wondered. Tsunade sighed. "If he won't talk to you after I'm done I guess we could tell you. "I'll be right back." Tsunade stated going up to Naruto's room.

Sakura sat down on one of the many couches. "Does he hate me?" Sakura asked. "No, he doesn't hate you. Naruto hasn't been with any kids his own age. We are the only family he has." Jiraiya frowned.

"Well why hasn't he been around any kids? If he wasn't so angry I'm sure he could make some friends." Sakura said. "Yeah we think so too. But…" "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I? SHE OR ANYONE ELSE DOESN'T KNOWWHAT IT MEANS TO BE ALONE IN THE DARK!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya ran upstairs to calm Naruto down. Once he made it to the room he saw Naruto glaring at the wall with red hate filled eyes. Tsunade was standing by the door way watching him with sad eyes.

"How long?" Jiraiya wondered. "He's been talking to him since before I came up." Tsunade whispered. "You left me. You left me to those demons and did nothing to save me. Why should I listen to you?" Naruto cried. After a few moments he was quiet like he was listening.

"NO! it's your fault! It's all your fault! You took them away! It's because of you that everyone hates me! YOUR FAULT!" Naruto cried. Tsunade couldn't take it anymore she rushed at the boy and hugged him while he cried into her shirt.

"Why? Why did he have to take them away? Why can't I have my parents?" Naruto cried. "It's okay Naruto. Everything will be okay. Your free now." Tsunade whispered. "I can't be free. He stole my freedom." Naruto stated. He contiued to cry with only one thought on his mind.

'_I hate you.'_


	2. You are nothing

**Hey guys. Time for chapter 2 for open eyes. I hope you guys liked it so far. And those of you who think Naruto doesn't have enough hate, he has plenty but I'm not trying to make him like the emo prick.**

**Chapter 2: Your nothing**

Naruto sat in his room staring into space. After he cried he simply didn't have enough energy to continue his little charade. He knew that he was supposed to hate but where would that get him?

Naruto loved his family. And even though he didn't meet his parents, he loved them too. He missed them. He wondered what his life would be if they lived. What it would be like to have your mother and father tell you they loved you every night before bed.

His mind was dark and cloudy. He couldn't think straight. He had to leave. He stood up from his bed and threw his black cloak on with his hood. He unsealed his chest and pulled out the fox anbu mask. He stared at it for a long time before putting it on.

He opened the window in his room and jumped out leaving the compound. A few minutes after Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in to talk to him but found he was nowhere in sight. They ran out the house in a panic to find him. They knew Naruto wasn't in the right mind set and might do something that would put him back in his cell or executed.

Naruto was currently standing on his fathers stone head. He looked over the village in silence before 3 people appeared behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing up here?" One of the anbu demanded. Naruto didn't answer instead he jumped off the cliff. "Catch him!" the anbu ordered.

Naruto was free falling to his death, not doing anything to prevent it. He closed his eyes under his mask waiting for death to take him over. But he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was in a cart full of cherry blossom petals.

He sighed in annoyance. "Why can't I die? Why must I…" "Naruto?" A voice asked. Naruto looked to the side and saw someone he didn't want to see. "Oh it's you." Naruto stated getting up. He picked up his mask from the cart and started walking off when the three anbu from before stood in his way.

"I know you… Your that demon child." One of the anbu smirked. "So they finally let you out hunh? What a pity, and here we thought you would rot in that cell." Another anbu scowled. "Out of my way, or I will kill you." Naruto said calmly.

"You kill us? Your just a kid! You can't do anything." The anbu laughed. "Naruto lets just go." Sakura suggested. Naruto ignored her. "Why don't you listen to your girl friend? Get out of here demon!" The second anbu spat. Naruto stood where he was not even blinking.

"1…" Naruto counted. "What? Are you stupid?" "2…" Naruto continued. "I think this kid is challenging us. Well bring it demon!" An anbu shouted. "3… times up." Naruto stated. The anbu charged at him with blinding speed.

Naruto pushed Sakura out the way and took the slices on his arms. "I have my rights." Naruto grinned evilly red chakra dancing around him. In a blink of an eye blood was everywhere. Not a single drop landed on Sakura. She closed her eyes when the chakra appeared and missed everything.

Naruto sighed before walking off leaving the 3 dead bodies. "I'll see you in the morning." Naruto waved. Sakura blinked and in an instant 2 people were beside her. "Sakura are you okay?" Tsunade asked while Jiraiya inspected the bodies. Sakura simply nodded. "Tsunade, Naruto was here. I can see the faint red chakra on these bodies." Jiraiya pointed out.

Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Is it true Sakura? was Naruto here?" Tsunade questioned. "Yes. Those anbu attacked him and then I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew they were dead." Sakura explained before full realization hit her. Naruto a 12 year old actually killed someone. Anbu no less.

"What is he? They kept calling him demon child. Who is Naruto?" Sakura asked. Jiraiya and Tsunade were quiet. "Jiraiya go see if you can find Naruto. I'll take Sakura home." Tsunade said. The Toad Sanin nodded before taking off.

"Come Sakura. lets get you home." Tsunade smiled walking Sakura home secretly sending a slug to the hokage.

Naruto was in the basement doing crunches upside down on the pull up bar. He had no shirt on and was wearing gray sweat pants. For such a young boy his muscles stood out. You could see every detail. Sweat glistened off his body in the dim light.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya called walking down in the basement. Naruto gave him a glance before continuing his counting. He was currently on 321. "Naruto you should be sleep." Jiraiya stated. "Couldn't sleep. Need fresh air and blood." Naruto smirked. "You can't just go out and kill people." Jiraiya said. "Kyuubi did it not me." Naruto glared.

"We know that is a lie. You have full control over Kyuubi's chakra thanks to the deal you made." Jiraiya smirked. Naruto stopped and stared at his godfather with curious eyes. "How did you know that?" Naruto demanded. "Itachi told me. I know what the deal is Naruto." Jiraiya stated. Naruto shrugged continuing his crunches. He flipped off the bar finished with his exercise before going to the bench.

"Oh? What is it?" Naruto smirked laying down on the bench. He was benching 200. One hundred on each side. He had some difficulty but it got easier for him. "The deal is, twice every month you have a nice full conversation with Kyuubi. He is also able to hear, see, and smell what you smell. Not to mention communicate with you in your head.

In return he gives you chakra when you need it and be able to summon foxes also him. I also think he is teaching you how to use chakra mode correct?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto stopped lifting and looked at him. "He won't do that till I'm 16. He says that much chakra will kill me." Naruto informed continuing his lifting.

"Sakura saw what happened. She is curious to know about you. Why won't you tell her?" Jiraiya wondered. "Because, I just met her today, she's a fan girl, a know it all and she's weak. All she cares about is that emo prick. I have no interest in her what so ever." Naruto stated.

"You know that's what your mother said before her father saved her. The no interest part." Tsunade smirked walking in. Naruto stopped lifting putting it away giving his full attention to his godmother.

"Tell me more." Naruto ordered. "She said that Minato was loud, obnoxious, and to big of a dreamer. Becoming hokage? She thought that was stupid." Tsunade explained. "Okay, but you said she changed after he saved her right?" Naruto wondered. "Yes she did. She started falling in love with him and believed in him more than anyone else did. She did beat up from time to time but he loved her anyway." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto sighed. "Why should I tell her?" He asked his godparents and his inner demon. "Because she is the first person to take interest in you. You wanted to make friends? Well maybe she can be your first friend." Tsunade shrugged. Naruto was quiet for awhile.

"Gaki, what do you really think of her?" Jiraiya wondered with a smirk. Naruto blushed turning his head away. Kyuubi was snickering inside knowing the answer already.

"She's cute." Naruto mumbled. "What? I couldn't hear you would you repeat that again please?" Jiraiya mocked putting his hand to his ear. "I said she's cute. If she wasn't so obsessive over that prick and actually tried to train then maybe I would be more open. But that won't happen!" Naruto glared his dark side coming back. But the blush was still clear as day.

"Do you know who she is?" Tsunade smirked. "Yeah Sakura haruno so what?" Naruto asked. "What's Rin's last name?" Tsunade grinned. Naruto paled. "You're telling me she's…" "Yup! Rin didn't want to introduce you to her yet till you were friends. But Sakura is Rin's daughter." Tsunade grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT WOULD BE SOME VITAL INFORMATION!" Naruto yelled. Naruto stopped his ranting when he thought about Rin and Sakura. "She could…" Naruto paused. "Rin wouldn't do that. Even though she's dying to tell, she wouldn't for your sake." Tsunade reassured.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Fine. I'll try to get along with her." Naruto shrugged. "I'm going to bed." He stated walking past them a towel around his neck. After he left and out of hearing distance Tsunade and Jiraiya started talking.

"So have you thought about it?" Jiraiya asked. "I guess it couldn't hurt. But She needs to get over him. I can't train her if she's doing it for him. It needs to be for herself." Tsunade stated.

"I agree. What about Gaki?" Jiraiya wondered. "Well, he wants to learn the Hiraishin. Help him with that." Tsunade offered. "What? He wants to learn that jutsu already?" Jiraiya gasped. "Yeah, you already taught him Rasengan. Lets go to bed I'm tired." Tsunade yawned laying her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Alright. Hey you think we can have some fun?" Jiraiya giggled. "No! Naruto is with us now. With his kyuubi hearing he will hear us. Your to much of a screamer." Tsunade smirked. "It's not my fault! We can just put seals in the room. That way he can't here us." Jiraiya said. "Nope. Maybe next time." Tsunade grinned walking off swaying her hips.

Jiraiya growled at being teased before following his wife to bed.

It was 8 o'clock and Team 7 was waiting for their late sensei. Naruto was sitting in a tree looking up at the sky. To most it would seem he was enjoying the blue sky but he was really having a conversation with Kyuubi about Sakura.

'_She is not going to be my mate!'_ Naruto glared. '_**That's what your mother said before she laid down with your father.'**_ Kyuubi laughed. "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled gaining curious looks from his teammates. He cursed before going back to looking at the sky not talking to kyuubi.

Sakura was bored out of her mind. She wanted to talk to Sasuke but as usual he would ignore her. So as of now her mind was on yesterday. She was coming up with all different scenarios why Naruto was so dark and cold.

Her mother told her Naruto has always been like that and wouldn't open up except to her and 3 other people. She told her that the other 2 were Tsunade and Jiraiya but she wouldn't say the third.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late I saw a black cat and hadto take the long way." Kakashi smiled. Naruto and Sasuke scowled at him while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Now then. Today you will be taking a bell test. If you pass, then I will promote you to genin. But if you can't get these two bells by noon then you well you two will go back to the academy." Kakashi explained holding the two bells. "Wait Sensei, I only see two bells…" "Lets go already." Naruto said jumping from his tree.

He still wore the same outfit he did yesterday but the cloak didn't have a hood. "Someone seems to be jumpy today." Kakashi smirked. "Whatever can we start? I got some real training to do." Naruto stated. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him before nodding.

"Alright begin." Kakashi said before being immediately punched by Naruto. Another Naruto from the side kneed Kakashi's side. A pair of hands shot from the ground and clasped Kakashi's ankles pulling him down.

Kakashi tried to wriggle free but with no luck. "Can I go now?" Naruto asked with a glare. Kakashi smirked. "Nope." Was all he said before poofing away.

"Idiot!" Sasuke scowled running in the opposite direction. Naruto sighed before turning to Sakura. "This is a team exercise. I need you to talk to the prick and get him on our side." Naruto explained before running off dodging the scolding Sakura was gonna give him about Sasuke being a prick.

Kakashi watched Naruto with a smile. '_It seems he catches on quick. Good work naruto?'_ "RASENGAN!" Naruto roared thrusting the Blue sphere into the trunk of the tree Kakashi was standing on.

Kakashi jumped off the tree with shock clear on his face. '_How does he know that?' _Kakashi wondered. Naruto growled at his miss. "Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cast. Around him and Kakashi was exactly 1000 Naruto clones.

"I thought this was a team effort?" Kakashi smirked. "It is. I'm just stalling for time." Naruto grinned evilly before they all attacked.

Sakura finally caught up with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto says that we need to work as a team. That's the only way we can get the bells." Sakura explained. "Team? I don't need a team! You 2 are just weaklings in my way." Sasuke glared. "You don't mean that Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled a little.

"Yes I do! If you and those other idiots trained more then maybe I would consider you worthy of being the mother of my children. But no! you idiots just care about looking good. Now out of my way!" Sasuke scolded pushing Sakura out the way.

Sakura was silent. She knew Sasuke was cold but not this cold. Naruto was cold to her too and she didn't even know him. Her mother did! How come she didn't? What made her mother so special that Naruto opened up to her? She followed Sasuke so she could give them both a piece of her mind!

Naruto jumped back. He was now at his last clone. He tired Kakashi out but could tell he was only getting started. So far Naruto was only taijutsu, he didn't want to waste chakra that he would need for later. His ears twitched and he jumped out the way from a fire ball.

"It's so kind of you to tire Kakashi out for me dope. Now get out the way." Sasuke smirked stepping up. Naruto glared. "Didn't Sakura tell you this was a team effort?" Naruto demanded.

"Yeah she did. But I don't need a team or your help. I can handle this on my own. You and Sakura are to weak you could never stand up to me." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto eyes turned red and he glared at the Uchiha brat. "You wanna bet?" Naruto smirked. "Are you challenging me dead last?" Sasuke demanded. "Yeah! Show me what you got Sasgay." Naruto grinned evilly.

Sasuke glared before charging Naruto. Naruto ran towards him and dodged Sasuke's punch. He grabbed his arm and kneed his stomach making Sasuke gasp for air. Naruto let go of his arm and formed a small Rasengan in his hand. He pushed against Sasuke's chest sending him flying back against a tree.

Kakashi watched in shock as his two genin went at it. Naruto ended it quickly and he went to check on Sasuke. Sakura came in time to hear Naruto and Sasuke argue. She was happy and mad that Naruto whopped Sasuke's ass.

"She's not weak! She was actually strong enough to talk and try to convince your punk ass! All you do was ignore her when she tried being nice to you! Maybe if you ripped that dick out your ass you could see kindness when it's slapping you in the face! You don't know teamwork! Your not a real ninja just a stupid whiny Uchiha! No wonder Itachi left!" Naruto scolded.

Sasuke heard every word and was glaring. "What do you know hunh? You never had a family! You had nothing!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto had red chakra swirling around him in a flash of orange light Naruto was choking Sasuke. He pushed Kakashi back so he wouldn't interfere.

"You don't know true loneliness. You weren't locked up in a dark cell alone when you were barely one day old! I was! I was always alone in darkness! My family was taken away before I even opened my eyes! You had a family. You had a clan! You were able to be loved by your parents! You know nothing! You are nothing but a waste of space! You're the weak one! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Naruto roared with tears streaming down his face.

Sakura had tears streaming down her eyes also. She carefully walked to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun…" "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Naruto yelled smacking her hand away.

"I don't need any of your pity. You had a family. While you were having dinner I was given scraps. When you were laughing and playing I was alone and crying. You had happiness, I never did." Naruto whispered loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear him. After Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Find me later and I will… tell you." Naruto kissed her forehead before running off leaving only a blur. Sakura was blushing like crazy while Sasuke was taking Naruto's words to heart. Kakashi walked up to them holding his head.

"Where did Naruto go?" Kakashi wondered. "He left. Did we pass?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. I will have to talk with the hokage. You are dismissed till further notice." Kakashi stated using Shunshin. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a true look of pity.

"I'm going to go find Naruto-kun. Are you coming?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stood.

"Yeah let's go."


	3. Lets start over

**Time for chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: Lets start over**

Sasuke and Sakura were doing their best to find their mysterious teammate. Sasuke was having inner conflicts while Sakura was demanding to know why her mother was so special that she had a bond with Naruto.

"We can't find him here. You think he's at home?" Sasuke asked. "No. He wouldn't go there maybe…Follow me!" Sakura started running again with Sasuke chasing her. After a few minutes they were in front of a cart of Sakura petals. "Sakura why are we here?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked up to the monument and saw a figure sitting on the yondaime's head.

"Up there!" Sakura pointed before running to get up to the stone head. Once they finally made it up there they found Naruto sitting down looking over the village. "Naruto." Sakura called. Naruto didn't answer. "How did you know I was here?" Naruto wondered. "We didn't. I just remember seeing you in that cart of petals." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "Why are you here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I want to know what makes you so different. Isn't the son of the Yondaime supposed to be like royalty?" Sasuke smirked half heartedly. "No. I'm not royalty." Naruto stated.

Sakura walked over to him and sat next to him. Sasuke followed her lead. "Do you know about the kyuubi that attacked 12 years ago on October 10th?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Your father killed it right?" Sakura said.

"No. He couldn't kill it. He sealed in me when I was born." Naruto said like it was no big deal. Sasuke and Sakura gasped. "He couldn't kill it because it is a creature made from chakra. So he sealed it half of it in me and the other in my…" Naruto paused as if he was thinking. "My sister. I have a twin. But I don't know who she is." Naruto growled.

"You have a sister? But…" "Baa-chan and pervy sage told me. They think someone took her when dad finished sealing the kyuubi. But I will worry about that later. Right when the kyuubi was sealed I was taken to the council to be judged. The Akamichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka decided that I should be killed." Naruto explained.

"What about the others?" Sasuke wondered. "The Uchiha and Nara said I should live and be free, the sandaime agreed. But those stupid elders voted for me to be jailed till I was stable enough to roam. They planned for me to be a weapon! I hate the council!" Naruto glared his eyes turning red.

"I was jailed in the Anbu level 5 cell for 12 years. The only people who came to see me and try to raise me were the Sandaime, Baa-chan, Pervy sage, Rin-neechan and Itachi." Naruto informed. "What? My brother…" Sasuke paused. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes. "Your brother was framed. The elders wanted him to kill the Uchiha. He is currently a spy for pervy sage and JiJi but I don't know what." Naruto explained.

"Framed?" "Jailed?" Sasuke and Sakura wondered. "Yes. Someone else was their that night. Whoever was killed your clan." Naruto stated. "Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked. "Because Itachi told me right before he left. He told me why he had to leave. He didn't kill your clan." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke was quiet taking all this to consideration.

"Naruto you said you were in jail for a long time. Did you ever go outside?" Sakura wondered. "No. When I came to the academy it was the first time of me being outside. When I trained it was in a lower area of the building. Even though I had the others it was still lonely. Then he came." Naruto growled.

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Danzo. He told me the only way I would be free was if I joined ROOT. I know the real reason behind ROOT. It's to serve and do Danzo's dirty work. Trying to find out any information about any dangers to the village. To take those dangers and make it our Roots allies." Naruto explained.

"What did you do?" Sakura wondered. "I… I told him to piss off. Baa-chan and Pervy sage already told me I would be free when I turned 12. The first time he came I was only 6. He still comes once in awhile to 'check up on me' Bull." Naruto glared.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke spoke. Naruto turned to him confused. "Like I said before I don…" "It's not about that. I'm also sorry to you too Sakura. I treated everyone like they were nothing, and followed revenge. I thought I knew what it was to be alone. To lose a family. But I was wrong. I'm blessed because I had a family that cared for me. Your right, when I was having dinner and laughing you were alone in the dark." Sasuke explained.

Naruto was quiet. "And Sakura, I'm sorry for what I said. For all the things I said. You were only trying to cheer me up. But to tell the truth I like Ino more than you, no offence." Sasuke smirked. "Surprisingly Sasuke, I'm okay with it. I found someone else." Sakura whispered the last part so low that not even Naruto could hear.

Naruto was silent and it was scaring Sakura and Sasuke. "I should apologize I guess. I'm not used to being around other people so it's new to me. I always thought no matter where I went I would be hated. My anger for the village doesn't waver but my thoughts on you guys have. Sakura I'm sorry for yesterday, I just don't like explaining my story to anyone. Sasuke well…" Naruto smiled.

"It doesn't matter I was at fault. So Naruto what are you gonna do now?" Sasuke wondered. "I'm gonna find my sister. I'm gonna get stronger so I can find her, I don't know what path she took but…" Naruto looked up to the sky. "I will find her." Naruto stated. "And I'll help." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him confused. "Me too." Sakura smiled. "Why?" Naruto wondered.

"You are our friend. Your sister is the only one left from your family." Sasuke stated. "We want to help you." Sakura smiled. Naruto looked down. '_Friends? Have I really found friends already?__** You may not know it but you have the power to change people kit. I will also help find your twin. She is close but it will be awhile for me to pinpoint her.'**_ Kyuubi informed.

"We are team 7. Even if Kakashi-sensei sends us back." Sakura grinned. "Your right. We are and will always be team 7." Sasuke smiled. Naruto gave a small grin. "How long have you been there, Sensei?" Naruto wondered. The other two looked around and saw Kakashi walking towards them. "Since they found you. I'm proud of you three. You worked pass your differences and formed a bond. You pass." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Cool." Sasuke smirked. "YAY!" Sakura cheered. "It was a given." Naruto shrugged with a smile. "Alright team 7 report to the mission house tomorrow for our first mission!" Kakashi grinned. "Yes sir." The genin grinned.

Naruto invited his friends to his house for dinner which they accepted. Once he walked in Tsunade nearly passed out. She couldn't believe that Naruto was actually nice enough to get friends! They had miso ramen which Naruto loved and had 10 bowls non stop. After dinner the genin were in his room just sitting around.

"Hey Naruto we need to talk to you and your friends." Jiraiya stated walking in. Behind him was Tsunade, Hiruzen and Rin. "Congratulations you three on passing your test." Hiruzen smiled. "What's the matter? Why is Baa-chan so tense?" Naruto wondered. "Well its about your parents." Jiraiya said. The other genin looked at Naruto wondering what his response was gonna be.

"Okay? What about them?" Naruto asked. "Naruto have you tried opening the second chest?" Rin asked. "No. I only opened the first." Naruto answered. "Your parents left something important in there. But they also left you and your sister a letter." Tsunade informed.

"Wait my sister? Does that mean she has her own room?" Naruto wondered. "Yes." Jiraiya nodded. Naruto bolted out the door and walked around the house till he found a light blue door with black flames. Naruto opened the door and nearly passed out.

"EVERYONE GET IN HERE!" Naruto yelled. Everyone ran to him. He closed the door and faced them. "How long have you guys stayed here?" Naruto asked his godparents. "We moved in 2 days ago why?" Jiraiya wondered. "Have you checked this room?" Naruto asked. "No. We couldn't. We only went into your room." Tsunade said.

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" Sakura asked. "We don't have to look anymore." Naruto said. "Why?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto was about to answer when the door opened and a 12 year old girl rubbing her eyes was behind Naruto.

Everyone held their breaths at the sight. The girl had shoulder length red hair with blond strands here and there. Her eyes were light blue like Naruto's. She was wearing black sweat pants and a light blue tank top. The tank top seemed to small as it stopped to her belly button.

"What's with all the racket?" the girl yawned. Naruto was gazing at her with happy eyes. The girl stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at the smiling Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Baa-chan is this him?" The girl asked. Naruto turned to his godparents confused and noticed they were grinning.

"what's going on? You knew about this?" Naruto demanded. But before he could get his answer he was spun around and hugged. "Welcome home brother." The girl hugged him tight. Naruto was tense but quickly relaxed hugging her back. She smelled nice not Sakura nice but nice.

Sakura and Sasuke looked around to see Tsunade and Jiraiya still grinning. "What's going on? I thought Naruto's sister was missing." Sakura demanded. "She was 7 years ago. Naruto met her once but couldn't remember. She's been staying with us." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto pulled away from his sister and blushed. "I kinda don't know your name." Naruto said nervously. "Hmm? Oh! Kairi!" Kairi grinned. "Kairi." Naruto whispered. He then turned to his godparents with a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me my sister was safe?" Naruto demanded. "It's my fault." Kairi stated. Naruto turned around confused. "What?" Naruto asked. "Baa-chan and pervy sage wanted to tell you but I said no. I wanted it to be a surprise. I told them to tell you about me being lost that way you would be more happy when you found me." Kairi grinned.

"Then where were you? Baa-chan said you were found 7 years ago where did you go when we were separated?" Naruto wondered. Kairi looked dejected.

"Well some people found me and put me in a foster home. The people were really mean. But one day when I wanted to play Baa-chan found me. She said she recognized my hair thanks to mom. She had to pay the mean people to give me up. Ever since then I was living with them." Kairi explained. Naruto was thinking.

"Here let me give you this letter. Why don't we leave these two alone so they can catch up." Tsunade snatched the letter from her husband and handed it to Kairi. She smiled before looking over her brothers shoulder.

"You guys are Naruto's teammates right?" she asked. Sakura nodded. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kairi grinned. "What do you mean?" Sasuke wondered. "I'm part of team 7. Kaka-sensei already tested me. Come on bro." kairi grabbed the pondering naruto's hand and led him to her room shutting the door.

"A five man team? Can there be such a thing?" Sakura asked. "if I allowed it yeah." Hiruzen smirked. "Well I better head home. Come on Sakura." Rin said. Sakura was about to leave when she noticed her teammates red face.

"Sasuke? Are you blushing?" Sakura gasped. "Shut up!" Sasuke ordered. "You think she's cute hunh?" Sakura smirked. "Yeah's she's cute. But I know someone better. In fact I have to go." Sasuke waved leaving.

"Do you think he will fall for her?" Jiraiya asked. "Nah! He likes Ino to much. He said so himself." Sakura stated. "Sakura what's wrong?" her mother asked. "Well I feel better knowing that girl is Naruto's sister." Sakura stated. "Why?" Rin asked knowing the answer. "Well because she has a nice body and she's cute. I barely compare to her." Sakura frowned. Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh please come on." Rin grabbed her hand and left.

"So what will their mission be?" Jiraiya wondered. "I don't know. I'll give them a couple D-ranks till Kairi snaps. I hope she can make Naruto happier." The Sandaime said. "Us too. But you know just because he has friends and his sister it doesn't change what the council did was wrong. He will always hate them." Tsunade frowned. "Yes. There is no changing that. Well I better go. See you two later." Hiruzen waved leaving.

Tsunade looked at her quiet husband. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. I'm just happy for him. He's free, has friends and now has his sister." Jiraiya informed. "Yes. Lets go. I don't want them to whisper because of us." Tsunade chuckled. Jiraiya nodded following his wife to the bedroom for some fun.

In Kairi's Room Naruto and his sister were sitting on the bed. Naruto was looking around noticing how it was almost similar to his except his walls were orange. He turned to his sister with happy eyes.

"Okay lets talk."


	4. Team 7's mission

**Animaman- Yeah. I tried but I couldn't come up with any names.**

**ManxomeFoe- Well things will be different. Glad you like the story.**

**Bearybear- Nope! He just thinks she's cute. Or does he?**

**Alright time for chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Team 7**

Team 7 were currently standing in front of the Sandaime waiting for their next mission. For the past 3 weeks they have only been given D-ranks and it was pissing Kairi off. Sasuke and Sakura were getting irritated too but Naruto really didn't care. He take as many D-ranks as possible if it meant he wouldn't be sent back before justice has been served. He just needed to conserve his time.

Sasuke and Sakura were quite happy that Kairi was on team 7. It was much fun than being with a quiet Naruto. She liked to pull pranks and just have fun. She tried getting her brother to do that but it was an epic failure. Naruto shrugged them off to go finish learning his fathers jutsu.

When Kakashi said meet him there at this time 3 members of team 7 did waiting while Naruto was training and Kakashi was doing god knows what. By the time Kakashi finally arrived Naruto was there as if he was the first person. The boy kept to himself a lot and didn't show emotion unless his twin pulled a prank on him.

Naruto was happy inside that he had friends and had hi sister. That night when he found her she told him everything. From her favorite color which was baby blue to her deepest fears. She also knew most of the same moves he did, She learned the Rasengan when he did and all other sorts of Jutsu. He found out that they were both wind nature but Kairi also had fire while he had lighting.

Jiraiya told them those extra abilities came from their parents. Their Mother was Fire while the Father was lighting. Since that was helpful information to Naruto he made note to learn some Raiton jutsu while Kairi learned katon.

"Lets see, Tora escaped again, the farmer down south needs help planting, a hotel needs…" "NO! I'M DONE TAKING THESE STUPID MISSIONS! I want something exciting! Something that will get my blood pumping! I want an A-rank mission." Kairi ordered.

"Kairi were only genin I me…" "She's right. These weak missions is not getting me anywhere besides annoyed. I could spending my time training instead of doing these missions. But I don't think an A-rank is right. We should at least take a C-rank." Naruto spoke.

Hiruzen sighed but smirked inwardly thinking it was about time. "Fine. I will give you a C-rank mission. These documents are to be delivered to the Mizukage. They are top secret so don't open them. You leave in an hour. Good luck." The sandaime smiled. Kairi cheered hugging her brother thanking him for the support.

Kakashi sighed while the other two genin were anxious. Before they left a druken old man walked in. "Are these my escorts?" the man burped. "No. We will need more time to get you a team." Hiruzen answered. "What? But I need to get home as soon as possible!" The man yelled. Naruto grumbled under his breath before making his way out the door when his sister did something really stupid.

"We can help you." Kairi smiled. Naruto snapped his neck towards her. "Why are we getting in others business? We have our mission lets just take it and be done." Naruto stated. "I swear Naru your no fun! This man needs our help and were the only ones for the job! Plus just think about it, if we take two C-rank missions then I bet you will have more time to train." Kairi smirked.

Naruto thought about it. She did make a valid point but still… it wasn't their business. "Fine I will go to Kiri alone." Naruto stated. "What? Naruto-kun why?" Sakura demanded. "I refuse to get in someone else's business. If you want to go so bad then go, I'm not stopping you." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto your going with them. I will give the other mission to some anbu." Hiruzen informed. Naruto glared at his sister before walking out. "jeez what bit him up the ass?" the man wondered. "My brother is just… Lonely." Kairi said before going after him.

Naruto slammed the door to his room and locked it. "Come on bro let me in!" Kairi ordered. "Go away. Go prepare for the mission." Naruto ordered. He was about to pack before he noticed something on the dresser. The letter he never opened. "Naruto!" Kairi called.

Naruto sighed before unlocking the door. Kairi barged in fuming. "Why didn't you let me in?" Kairi demanded. "Because I needed to pack. What do you want?" Naruto asked. "Why are you so mad about this mission?" Kairi wondered. "It makes no sense. Something is off. Why would it matter if the old man needed to get home as soon as possible? Either he is lying about this whole thing or he is just plain stupid." Naruto pointed out.

"I know you want to finish. I know that you can't stand being alone right now but your not. When you found me you weren't alone anymore. You're my brother and I'm your sister. We only have each other now. You are never alone." "But…" "No buts! I will not see you be taken away to the dark." Kairi reassured.

Naruto grasped his head in agony. "It doesn't make sense! What did I ever do to them? Why? Why do they hate me when I did nothing wrong?" Naruto demanded tears falling from his eyes.

Kairi hugged her brother. This wasn't the first time she saw him like this. Almost every she would wake up hearing him scream and curse. Whenever she checked on him he was in a corner holding his knees together with blank dark blue eyes.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong. You never did." Kairi said. Naruto felt like a helpless child. There he was balling his eyes out and being comforted by his twin sister. But he couldn't help it. He needed to release this pent up stress. And that's all it was stress it wasn't even anger. No because if it was the village would be destroyed.

After a few minutes Naruto calmed down and started packing. He opened his closest and went to look for some clothes. He chose to wear his black hooded cloak and a pair of white baggy pants with Black sandals. He prepared his weapons, he packed some normal kunai and some of his fathers kunai. He picked up his fox anbu mask and put it on only revealing his red demon eyes.

Kairi decided to wear a pair of black shorts that went just below her knees. She wrapped bandages around her legs and but on some black sandles. She decided to wear a light blue short sleeved shirt. She tied her headband around her neck and winked in the mirror before leaving.

She expected to see Naruto waiting for her but instead found her godparents. "Going on a mission?" Jiraiya smirked. "Yeah, JiJi finally decided to give us a real mission." Kairi smirked. "I see. So how is Naruto doing? We heard him crying earlier." Tsunade frowned. "You mean he's not here?" kairi asked. The two shook their heads. "I guess he left without me. Something's been bugging him lately I could see in his eyes." Kairi mentioned.

"Yeah we see it too. We need you to keep an eye on him. We don't know what's going on but it can't be good. Good luck on your mission." Jiraiya smiled. " Alright we'll be back!" Kairi grinned before running out to meet her team.

Team 7 besides Naruto and Kakashi were waiting with the bridge builder Tazuna. "Man what's taking those two so long?" Tazuna groaned. "They'll be here. When sensei comes Naruto-kun is here." Sakura smiled.

Right n cue Kakashi appeared but still no Naruto. "Are we all ready?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah. Lets hurry this up." Naruto stated leaning against the gate with a scowl on his face. When they started walking Naruto stopped.

"First why are Ninja following you? And why did you lie to us?" Naruto demanded. Tazuna paled before Kakashi wanted to know what was going on.

"Before I met up with you guys I scouted the area to wave. Their waiting were 2 missing ninja from Kiri called the demon brothers. They said they were hired to kill Tazuna." Naruto explained.

Kakashi turned to the pale Tazuna. "Is this true? Are ninja really after you?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna sighed before giving his explanation. He told the team about Gato and the bridge.

Everyone was quiet letting the information sink in. "I'm going home." Naruto spoke walking back to Konoha. "Naruto! Why are you leaving?" Sasuke demanded. "This was all a waste. We are getting ourselves into more than we can chew. I'm not willing to die for some poor village that can't defend itself against a couple of thugs." Naruto scolded.

"Naruto is right about the more than we can chew part. This was supposed to be a C-rank mission but now it is at least an A-rank." Kakashi informed. "What? Lets take it then! This is what we have been waiting for!" kairi yelled.

"This is a bad thing. We could die or…" "Lets do it! How am I ever supposed to test my abilities if I can't take a simple A-rank?" Kairi wondered. Kakashi turned to his other students who agreed to help but Naruto.

"Naruto." Kakashi called. "Fine. But you will teach me a new jutsu when we come back." Naruto scowled.

"Fine. Lets keep moving were burning day light."


End file.
